


HookUp

by dreamxy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (Not between Cas and Dean), Beginning of a Beautiful Friendship, Break Up, Cheating, Destiel will be Endgame, Drinking to Cope, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-09 10:28:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12274536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamxy/pseuds/dreamxy
Summary: So hatte sich Dean ganz bestimmt nicht vorgestellt, wie seine Nacht verlaufen würde. Er hatte geplant, sich von einem Fremden abschleppen zu lassen, ein wenig Spaß zu haben -ganz ohne Verpflichtungen. Was er nicht geplant hatte, war, dass ihn der heißeste Kerl mit den unglaublichsten blauen Augen ansah und fragte, was er in der Wohnung seines Freundes zu suchen hatte. [Authorisierte Übersetzung]





	1. break up?

**Author's Note:**

> Halli-Hallo, liebes Supernatural Fandon :)  
> Ich will euch auch gar nicht lange vom Lesen abhalten, deswegen: Das hier ist eine authorisierte Übersetzung von dem Englischen Original, geschrieben von noxsoulmate.  
> Da das hier meine erste Übersetzung ist, seid gnädig mit mir :D  
> Ich hoffe trotzdem, dass es euch gefällt & viel Spaß!

Castiel war vollkommen erledigt, als er die Eingangstür des Apartmenthauses aufschloss. Der Tag war unglaublich anstrengend gewesen und alles, woran er denken konnte, war, sich dicht an Michael zu kuscheln und für die nächsten 12 Stunden durchzuschlafen -mindestens. Der Gedanke an seinen Freund ließ ihn lächeln und war es sowas von wert, seine Pläne in den Wind zu schießen und zwei Städte weiter zufahren, als er eigentlich musste. Sicher, es war nach Mitternacht, aber er wusste, Michael war immer noch wach. Und falls nicht, war Castiel sich sehr sicher, er würde es ihm nicht übel nehmen, wenn er ihn weckte.

Mit vor Vorfreude zitternden Knien stieg er in den Aufzug, der ihn in den siebten Stock brachte.

 

Drei Wochen waren eindeutig eine zu lange Zeit, sich nicht persönlich zu sehen. Aber beide hatten einen stressigen Arbeitsplan und dass sie in unterschiedlichen Städten wohnten, machte es ihrer Beziehung nicht sonderlich leichter, aber ein halbes Jahr hatten sie schon geschafft.

Außerdem war die Tatsache, dass Castiel einen Tag früher als angekündigt auftauchte, nicht die einzige Überraschung, die er für ihr Halbjähriges mitbrachte.

 

Das _ping_ vom Aufzug riss Castiel aus seinen Gedanken und er machte sich summend auf den Weg zu Apartment 706, während er seine Schlüssel aus der Hosentasche kramte.

 

Als er die Tür öffnete, konnte er sehen, dass irgendwo in der Wohnung noch Licht brannte. Höchstwahrscheinlich die Küche; Michael liebte seine Mitternachtssnacks. So leise wie möglich, schloss Castiel die Tür hinter sich und schlüpfte aus seinen Schuhen und dem Trenchcoat, bevor er sich in die Küche begab.

 

Gerade noch dachte er darüber nach, wie er Michael am ehesten überraschen konnte, dann blieb er wie angewurzelt stehen.

 

Weil der Kerl in der Küche nicht Michael war.

 

Vor ihm stand ein halb nackter Fremder.

 

Mitten in der Nacht.

 

„Was zu Hölle?!“

 

Erst als der Kerl erschrocken zusammenfuhr und sich zu ihm umdrehte, realisierte Castiel, dass er seinen Gedanken laut ausgesprochen hatte. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wer von beiden mehr erschrocken wirkte. Die Tatsache, dass beide im selben Moment „Wer bist du?“ fragten, klang vielleicht nach einer schlechten Comedy -aber Lachen war das letzte, woran Castiel gerade dachte.

 

„Wer zur Hölle bist du?, fragte er nach ein paar Sekunden Stille.

„Dean Winchester. Ich.. Sorry, Man, du hast mich erschreckt.“, antwortete der Fremde, stellte sein Bier zurück auf die Theke. „Ich wusste nicht, dass Michael einen Mitbewohner hat.“

„Hat er nicht.“

 

Und dann war sein Gehirn war endlich in der Lage, die vor ihm liegenden Puzzle-teile zu einem großen Bild zusammenfügen -und Gott möge ihm beistehen, das... das durfte einfach nicht sein!

Der Kerl sah ihn einen Moment lang verwirrt an, dann wurden seine Augen größer. Die Erkenntnis war ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. Sein Blick wanderte zu Castiels Händen, aber nein, kein Ehering. Und er würde auch keinen finden.

 

Bevor auch nur einer von ihnen noch etwas sagen konnte, kam Michael aus einem der Zimmer zurück in die Küche, Augen nur für den halb nackten und leider verdammt gutaussehenden Typen am Tresen. „Entschuldige, Dean. Die Arbeit.. Wo waren wir?“

Michael beugte sich zu ihm vor, in der Absicht, sich einen Kuss zu ergattern und Castiel war sich sicher, sich gleich übergeben zu müssen. Obwohl er nur die Kehrseite seines Freundes sah, konnte er sich genau vorstellen, was passierte.

 

Bis sein.. „Date“ ihn überraschte.

Energisch drückte der Kerl -Dean- Michael von sich weg, hielt ihn auf eine Armeslänge Abstand: „Du hast einen Freund?“, fragte er angewidert, keine Spur von Verwirrung in seiner Stimme. Nein, Castiel war sogar überrascht echten Ekel und sogar Wut in seinem Gesicht zu lesen.

Michael Lachen hingegen war sorgenfrei: „Was? Wie kommst du denn darauf?“

„Vermutlich“, begann Castiel und ließ all seine Frustration in die Worte mit einfließen, „weil dein Freund genau hinter dir steht.“

Man konnte geradezu sehen, wie sich die Muskeln in Michaels Schultern anspannten. Er zögerte ein paar Sekunden, drehte sich dann aber rum, die Augen Schock geweitet.

 

„Castiel, Baby, was... was machst du hier?“

„Ich? Was mache _ich_ hier? Was machst _du_ hier?“, gab Castiel die Frage zurück und deutete auf Michael, der immer noch dicht bei Dean stand.

 

Die Geste schien den betrügenden Mistkerl aufzuwecken. „Oh! Das hier?“, fragte er und deutete dabei zwischen Dean und sich hin und her „Baby, das.. es ist nicht...“

„ _Wag_ es nicht, diese Worte auszusprechen!“

„Baby, bitte.“, Michael machte endlich ein paar Schritte von Dean weg, in seine Richtung. Nicht, dass es etwas änderte. „Es tut mir leid, okay? Ich.. ich hab eine Fehler gemacht. Wir haben uns so lange nicht gesehen und... ich hab mich einsam gefühlt.“

„Und du konntest nicht _einen Tag_ noch aushalten? Ich sollte _morgen_ hier sein!“

„Es tut mir wirklich leid. Aber es ist nichts passiert, ich verspreche es.“

„Oh, und dadurch soll ich mich jetzt besser fühlen, ja?“

„Baby, bitte...“

„Wie lange?“

Michael blinzelte ein paar Mal: „Was?“

„Seit wann läuft das zwischen euch?“

„Das war das erste Mal!“, rief Michael, verletzt, das Castiel etwas anderes überhaupt in Betracht zog.

Castiel zögerte. Wenn das stimmte und weiterhin nichts passiert war....

 

„Baby, bitte..“, Michaels Stimme war fast nur noch ein Flüstern, als er die Hand nach ihm ausstreckte „Du weißt, ich liebe dich. Das... Es war ein schrecklicher Fehler, aber ich schwöre dir: Es war das erste und letzte Mal.“

 

„Lügner.“

 

Geschockt sah Castiel über Michaels Schulter zu Dean, genau in dem Moment als sein Freund zu ihm herumwirbelte.

 

„Bitte?!“, fragte er wütend.

Dean zog sich in genau dem Moment sein Shirt wieder an. Als sein Kopf frei war, fokussierte er seinen Blick auf Castiel, die Reue leuchtete in seinen Augen auf. „Lass dir von ihm keine Lügen erzählen. Es war das erste Mal, dass ich mit ihm nach Hause gegangen bin und ja, es ist nichts passiert -“

„Siehst du!“

„ - aber ich hab ihn in der Bar schon viele Male gesehen. Und ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass er jemals allein wieder gegangen ist.“

„Niemand hat dich nach deiner Meinung gefragt!“

„Ist das wahr?“, warf Castiel ein, hielt Michael davon ab, auf Dean loszugehen. Er wirbelte ihn zu sich um, zwang ihn, ihm in die Augen zu sehen: „Michael?“

„Nein, natürlich nicht! Wieso glaubst du ihm? Er ist ein Fremder, ein Niemand.“

„Ja.“, stimmte Dean zu, sah immer noch Castiel direkt an „Ein Fremder, der keinen Grund hat, dich anzulügen.“

„Könntest du einfach die Klappe halten?!“

„Eigentlich kann ich noch viel besser: Ich verschwinde von hier.“, antwortete Dean, zog ein Hemd über das T-Shirt ohne sich die Mühe zu machen, die Knöpfe zu schließen. Als er an ihnen vorbei ging, blieb er nochmal auf Castiels Höhe stehen: „Es tut mir leid, wirklich. Ich hatte keine Ahnung. Ich kenne dich nicht, aber glaub mir...“ Sein Blick wanderte für einen kurzen Moment zu Michael, dann wieder zu Cas „Jeder verdient etwas besseres als dieses Stück betrügende Scheiße.“

„Verschwinde!“, brüllte Michael, sein Gesicht langsam rot vor Wut.

 

Und das tat Dean auch, aber Castiel war sich sicher, dass es nicht an Michaels Drohung lag. Als die Tür mit einem Knall geschlossen wurde, war er allein mit seinem Ex. Stille umgab sie. Er konnte immer noch nicht glauben, was gerade passiert war, aber mit einer Sache war er sich sicher: Er schenkte Dean mehr Glauben als dem Mann, für den er alles aufgegeben hatte.

 

Michael war in weniger als einer Sekunde bei ihm: „Castiel, Baby. Du glaubst dem Typen doch nicht, oder? Ich erinnere mich nicht mal an seinen Namen, er bedeutet mir gar nichts... er hat gelogen, wahrscheinlich wegen seinem angekratztem Ego. Baby, du - “

„Weißt du, jetzt wird mir so einiges klar“ unterbrach Castiel ihn, versuchte aber trotzdem ruhig zu bleiben. „Warum du nie wolltest, dass ich etwas vergesse. Warum du immer hundertprozentig sichergestellt hast, dass ich all meine Sachen gepackt hatte. Es war nicht, weil du nicht wolltest, dass mir 'etwas fehlt', es war damit keiner deiner Eskapaden dahinter kommt, dass du eigentlich in einer Beziehung bist.“

„Castiel, mach dich nicht lächerlich...“

„ _Ich_ mache mich lächerlich?“ Du...“ er stoppte sich selbst, atmete einmal tief durch und schenkte Michael den kältesten Blick, den er aufbringen konnte, „Nein, weißt du was? Ich werde nicht mal meine Zeit mit diskutieren verschwenden. Es ist aus.“

Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, ging er zurück zum Eingang, um seine Schuhe wieder anzuziehen. Michael folgte ihm sofort.

„Du kannst nicht einfach gehen! Lass uns drüber reden.“

„Was gibt’s da zu reden?“, antwortet Castiel, immer noch dabei seine Schuhe anzukriegen, hatte aber schon seinen Trenchcoat wieder an. „Du hast mich betrogen, mehrmals. Ist mir egal seit wann.“ Erstaunlicherweise war er recht ruhig und klar im Kopf, als er sprach. Immerhin konnte er sein Gesicht vor diesem Mistkerl wahren. „Und weißt du was das Gute daran ist, dass du nie wolltest, dass ich Sachen von mir hier lasse?“ Er pfriemelte den Schlüssel von seinem Schlüsselbund und legte ihn auf dem kleinen Tischchen ab und hob seine Tasche wieder auf, „Das macht den Abschied leichter und schneller. Wiedersehen, Michael.“

Auch wenn er nicht die Absicht hatte, ihn je wieder zu sehen. Ohne dem Mann eine Chance auf eine Antwort zu geben, war Castiel aus der Tür draußen und ließ sie hinter sich ins Schloss fallen. Augenblicklich wollte er sich gegen die Wand lehnen, alle Kraft und Selbstsicherheit verschwanden in Sekundenschnelle. Aber die Befürchtung, Michael würde ihm folgen, war größer. Also drängte er die ersten Tränen zurück und rannte die Treppen nach unten anstatt den Aufzug zu nehmen. Er brauchte Bewegung, um all das aus seinem Kopf zu verbannen.

 

Allerdings hatte er nicht den blassendsten Schimmer, wo er jetzt hin sollte.

 


	2. ugly truth

Dean zog ein letztes Mal an seiner Zigarette, bevor er sie vor sich auf den Boden warf und mit der Fußsohle ausdrückte. Für gewöhnlich rauchte er nicht, aber nur für alle Fälle hatte er immer eine Packung in seinem Wagen liegen.

Und verdammt, war das gerade bitter nötig!

Was zum Henker?!

Das war wirklich nicht so gelaufen, wie geplant, als er mit dem Typen, auf den er seit Wochen ein Auge geworfen hatte, mit nach Hause ging. Er hatte nicht gelogen, als er zuvor gesagt hatte, er sah Michael mit anderen Männern die Bar verlassen. Das war auch der Grund, wieso Dean auf ihn aufmerksam geworden war. Ein Typ wie er? Auf keinen Fall war der in einer festen Beziehung... Man, hatte er falsch gelegen.

 

Mit einem ernüchternden Kopfschütteln stieß er sich von der Hauswand ab und ging zu seinem Wagen, umrundete es zur Fahrerseite. Die Hand hatte er schon am Türgriff, als die Eingangstür des Apartmentgebäudes aufgerissen wurde und ein gehetzt aussehender Mann heraustrat. Dean erkannte ihn sofort, trotz des Trenchcoats, der ihm mindestens eine Nummer zu groß war.

Mist, wenn er ihn bemerken würde, konnte das alles ganz schnell sehr unangenehm werden. Aber immerhin hatte er seine Worte ernst genommen und hatte den Mistkerl verlassen.

 

Bevor Dean in seinen Wagen steigen konnte, ging der Mann -Castiel, richtig?- zwischen den parkenden Autos hindurch, direkt auf die Straße und -

 

„Scheiße!“

 

Aus Reflex sprintete Dean die kurze Strecke zu ihm, riss Castiel am Arm von der Straße, genau in dem Moment als die Hupe des Pick ups ertönte.

 

„Verdammt nochmal, willst du dich umbringen?“ Er zog Castiel weiter zurück, bis sie beide wieder auf dem Bürgersteig standen, dabei musterte er das Gesicht seines Gegenübers genau. „Er ist es definitiv nicht wert, glaub mir.“

 

„Ich bin nicht... Ich hab nicht...“

 

Dean konnte sehen, wie er versuchte, die Tränen zurückzuhalten, während seine Augen durch die Gegend huschten. Okay, doch kein Versuch, sich das Leben zu nehmen wegen einer gescheiterten Beziehung. Offensichtlich war er nur zu abgelenkt und aufgewühlt gewesen, um auf den Verkehr zu achten.

Dean ließ Castiels Arm wieder los und machte einen Schritt zurück. Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden, bis sein Gegenüber es geschafft hatte, sich zu beruhigen und ihn anzusehen. Als er erkannte, wer vor ihm stand, sah er nochmal genauer hin.

Zugegeben war das eine sehr sehr sehr unangenehme Situation und Dean war mehr als bereit, diese zu beenden.

 

„Ok, hör zu. Es tut mir leid, ja? Ähm... Ich.. ich denke, ich sollte einfach gehen. Denkst du, du kommst klar?“

 

„Klar.“, seine Stimme war mindestens zwei Oktaven zu hoch, als er die angehaltene Luft entweichen ließ, „Ja, natürlich. Alles super. Ich meine“, ein sarkastisches und leicht verachtendes Lachen kam über seine Lippen „Es ist ja nicht so, als hätte ich gerade mein ganzes Leben für den Mistkerl aufgegeben. Nicht nur, dass ich meine Wohnung gekündigt habe und mir den Umzug finanziert habe, um mit ihm zusammen zu sein, verdammt. Nur um herauszufinden, dass mich dieses Arschloch die ganze Zeit betrogen hat. Also ja. Mir geht’s gut. _Großartig._ Alles ist einfach großartig.“

Dean schluckte.

 

Hatte er vorhin unangenehm gesagt? Eher sehr, sehr peinlich!

 

Auf der anderen Seite fühlte er sich schlecht bei dem Gedanken, ihn in diesem Zustand alleine zu lassen. Nope, so hatte er sich seine Nacht definitiv NICHT vorgestellt.

 

„Tut mir leid?“, versuchte er es, wusste allerdings nicht, wie genau er auf die Worte des Fremden reagieren sollte.

 

„Oh, nein, keine Sorge. War ja nicht deine Schuld... Ich meine... Wahrscheinlich sollte ich dir sogar dankbar sein. Wer weiß, was ohne dich passiert wäre und wie mein Leben dann geendet hätte...“

 

Dean beschloss, nicht zu genau zuzuhören. Der Kerl redete mehr mit sich selbst, also ließ er ihn für den Moment in Ruhe. Zumindest, bis er auf eine Bewegung hinter Castiel aufmerksam wurde. Mit einem Blick über dessen Schulter konnte er in die Lobby des Wohnhauses sehen. Und was er sah, ließ seine Augen groß werden.

Zum zweiten Mal in dieser Nacht handelte er reflexartig und zog Castiel von dem Lichtkegel vor der Glastür weg, presste ihn gegen die Hauswand. Genau in den Schatten dieser blöden, dekorativen Büschen, die sie in Töpfen neben den Eingang stellten. Wer hätte gedacht, dass die mal zu was gut waren.

Er hatte Castiels Widerstand falsch eingeschätzt, denn da dieser bei null lag und ein bisschen zu viel Kraft von Deans Seite, knallte Castiel mit dem Rücken hart gegen die Wand und die Luft wurde aus seinen Lungen gepresst. Sofort presste Dean die Hand über seinen Mund, um sicherzustellen, dass er keinen Ton sagte.

Er konnte deutlich sehen, wie sich Castiels Augen vor Schock weiteten -und obwohl es wohl keinen blöderen Zeitpunkt als diesen gab, bemerkte er, wie unglaublich blau diese Augen waren- und versuchte, sich gegen Deans Griff zu wehren, als beide eine Stimme ganz in ihrer Nähe hörten. So nah, dass die blöden Büsche das Einzige waren, was sie verbarg.

 

„Baby, ich weiß, es ist spät... Ja, es tut mir leid, dass ich vorhin so abweisend war, ich hab nicht gedacht, dass das Meeting noch so lange dauern würde... Nein, ich habe wirklich nicht versucht, dich zu meiden, wirklich nicht.“

 

Dean konnte spüren, wie Castiel durch die Nase tief ein und aus atmete, sie standen dicht genug an einander, dass er das schnelle Heben und Senken dessen Brustkorbs an seinem spürte. Er traute sich, einen Blick in sein Gesicht zu werfen. Tränen schimmerten wieder in dem blauen Augenmeer.

 

„Schatz, kann ich bitte einfach vorbei kommen? Ich bin so froh, dass ich meine Kollegen endlich losgeworden bin und will einfach nur mit dir kuscheln.“

 

Ein Lächeln machte sich auf Michaels Gesicht breit und er setzte sich wieder in Bewegung, vermutlich hatte er eine gute Antwort von wem auch immer bekommen, der am anderen Ende der Leitung war.

 

„Ja, natürlich, wenn du mehr als nur kuscheln willst...“

 

Dean wünschte sich wirklich, Castiel müsste all das hier gerade nicht mithören. Als er sich sicher war, dass Michael verschwunden war, ließ er langsam und vorsichtig von dem Mann ab, ließ seine Hand wieder sinken, allerdings nicht schnell genug, bevor die ersten Tränen seine Haut berührten.

Unsicher, was er tun sollte, stand er bewegungslos daneben, während stumm geweinte Tränen über Castiels Gesicht rannen.

 

„Ich weiß, das ist absolut nicht hilfreich, aber: Es tut mir wirklich leid.“

 

Castiel nickte nur, war wahrscheinlich nicht in der Lage, ein Wort heraus zubekommen.

 

Mist, hatte er das vorhin ernst gemeint? Hatte er wirklich alles aufgegeben, um hier her zu ziehen? Moment... bedeutete das, dass er keinen Ort zum schlafen hatte?

 

„Hast du... ich meine... bist du mit dem Auto hier?“

 

Der Mann schüttelte den Kopf und Dean war wirklich erleichtert. Er war in keiner guten Verfassung zum Fahren.

 

„Ich könnte... also wenn du willst, kann ich dich irgendwo hin fahren.“

 

„Ich hab keinen Ort, wo ich hin könnte.“ Die Antwort war so leise, dass Dean sie beinah überhört hatte. „Und bald hab ich auch kein Zuhause mehr. Und ich werde hierher ziehen müssen, weil ich um diese blöde Versetzung gebeten habe. Und ich dachte, ich würde bei Michael wohnen, aber jetzt...“ Seine Stimme wurde wieder brüchig und für Dean stand es fest: Das war genug. Es reichte.

 

Es gab nur eine einzige Möglichkeit mit dieser Situation fertig zu werden.

 

„Okay, weißt du was? Was du brauchst, ist ein Drink.“

„Was?“

„Du hast schon verstanden. Ich kenne da einen guten Laden, der noch offen hat. Und neben dem edelsten Whiskey haben die auch noch erstklassige Burger. Und du kannst beides gut gebrauchen.“

„Ich...“, fing Castiel an, ganz offenkundig von Deans Angebot verwirrt, „Ich kenne dich doch gar nicht...“

„Und? Seit wann muss man den Typen kennen, mit dem man sich betrinkt?“

„Ich hab dich eben in der Wohnung meines Ex-Freundes erwischt...“

„Ja... Noch ein Grund mehr für uns beide zu trinken. So hat sich wohl keiner vorgestellt, wie die Nacht endet.“

„Ich...“

„Okay, weißt du was? Hör auf mit den Ausreden. Steig in den Wagen. Du, mein Freund, hast jedes Recht der Welt dich heute Nacht abzuschießen.“

 

Er war sich nicht sicher, ob Castiel ihm folgen würde, als er sich auf dem Weg zu seinem Wagen machte, aber nach einem Moment des Zögerns, stieg er tatsächlich in den Impala ein.

 

 

 


	3. funny drunk

„Weist du, was echt verrückt ist?“, fragte Cas, mit der einen Hand an seinem halb leeren Glas Whiskey. Er lallte schon leicht, war trotzdem noch gut zu verstehen. „Sein…“ Er schenkte Dean diesen Blick nach dem Motto du weißt schon.  
Lächelnd trank Dean einen Schluck von seinem Drink. Bei seinem zweiten und Cas drittem Whiskey war er zu der Entscheidung gekommen, dass sein Gegenüber einen zu seltsamen Namen hatte, um ihn angetrunken auszusprechen, also hatte er ihn schlicht und ergreifend gekürzt. Es schien Cas auch nicht weiter zu stören, allerdings könnte es auch sein, dass er schon zu benebelt war, um es überhaupt zu bemerken.   
Und zur selben Zeit war Dean vom Whiskey auf Unalkoholisches umgestiegen. So sehr er das Rodhouse auch liebte, er wollte sein geliebtes Baby nicht hier stehen lassen und die Besitzerin -Ellen- würde ihn betrunken nie hinters Steuer lassen.  
Als Cas seinen angefangenen Satz nicht weiter ausführte, sagte er: „Du meinst, er ist ein Arsch?“  
„Nein!“, rief er, einen Tick zu laut, was aber nicht weiter schlimm war. Sie beide waren die letzten Gäste und Ellen war auch schon dabei, das andere Ende der Bar aufzuräumen. „Ich meine, ja. Er ist ein Arsch.“, sagte Cas und nahm einen weiteren Schluck. Das war mittlerweile sein fünfter Whiskey und Dean fing langsam an, sein Stehvermögen zu bewundern. „Aber nein, ich meinte seine Vorderseite. Seinen Penis.“  
„Sein Penis ist verrückt? Ist das ein Codewort für irgendetwas?“, antwortete Dean, grinsend über das ganze unsinnige Zeug, welches Cas ihm erzählte. Es war irgendwie süß und eins stand fest: Cas war ein lustiger Betrunkener.  
  
So hatte Dean sich seine Nacht nicht vorgestellt. Er hatte sich doch nur von einem Typen abschleppen lassen wollen und Spaß haben. Was er nicht vorgehabt hatte, war, den festen Freund von besagtem One Night Stand zu treffen und -noch verrückter- mit ihm in seiner Stammkneipe betrunken zu werden. Obwohl, je länger er mit Cas redete, kam er zu der Feststellung, dass das nicht die schlimmste Art war, seinen Abend zu verbringen. Cas war definitiv ein heißer Kerl und, verdammt, diese blauen Augen…  
  
Cas fing an, wild den Kopf zu schütteln: „Nein, nichts in der Richtung. Es ist verrückt, weil er so klein ist… wirklich richtig klein.“ Er hob die Hand und brachte Daumen und Zeigefinger so nah aneinander, um den richtigen Abstand zu bekommen, sodass Michaels bestes Stück am Ende nicht größer als 5cm war.  
  
Armer Kerl.  
  
Als Dean zu lachen anfing, sah Cas ihn aus ungläubigen Augen an: „Ich meins ernst! Wirklich, du hast nichts verpasst, glaub mir.“ Als wäre sein Whiskey nichts anderes als Wasser trank er sein Glas leer.  
  
„Wenn er so schlecht im Bett war, wieso bist du bei ihm geblieben?“  
  
„Deeeeeeaaaaan“, machte Cas, stieß am Ende auf und beugte sich dann zu ihm vor. „ˋs dreht sich nich alles um Sex.“  
  
Aus dem Nichts tauchte eine schwarze Wolke über Cas auf, ließ das Strahlen in seinen Augen blasser werden, als sich seine Gesichtszüge verfinsterten. Die typischen Stimmungsschwankungen eines Betrunkenen.  
  
„Er war immer so süß zu mir und ich hab ihn wirklich geliebt.“  
  
Tränen traten wieder in seine Augen und mit einem dumpfen Knall ließ Cas seinen Kopf auf die Platte fallen. Dean wusste nicht wirklich, was er tun sollte, also rieb er ihm unbeholfen über den Rücken und machte beruhigende Geräusche.  
  
„Na, komm schon. Du wolltest mir gerade von seinem kleinen Penis erzählen. Kozentrier dich darauf.“  
  
Cas Kopf schnellte wieder nach oben, seine Stimmung wieder… Dean konnte gar nicht einordnen, wo sie sich befand, aber immerhin weinte er nicht mehr. „Und er wollte immer oben sein, weißt du.“  
  
„Ok, Kumpel. So genau will ichs gar nicht wissen.“  
  
„Nein, ernsthaft. Ich meine, ist mir egal. Aber er.. er nahm einfach an, dass es ok war. Hat mich nie auch nur gefragt, ob wir nicht ab und an tauschen.. „  
  
„Naja, sei froh, dass du ihn los bist. Er klingt nach einem Idiot.“  
  
„Tut er. Und ist er.“ Mit einem Blick auf sein leeres Glas, legte Cas den Kopf in den Nacken und hielt das Glas über seinen offenen Mund, um die letzten Tropfen Whiskey zu erwischen. Dabei lehnte er sich so weit zurück, dass er beinah von seinem Hocker fiel.  
  
Dean reagierte rechtzeitig, um ihn aufzufangen und nahm ihm das Glas ab. „Ok, Cas. Das reicht.“  
  
„Aber Dean. Dieser Arsch ist bei irgendjemandem und dieser Jemand bin nicht ich. Lass mich trinken!“  
  
„Nein, du hattest genug.“  
  
Im Aufstehen zog Dean Geld aus seiner Hosentasche und legte es auf den Tresen. Dann rief er einmal nach Ellen, um ihr zum Abschied zu winken. Sie winkte zurück und machte sich dann wieder an die Arbeit, um endlich den Laden zu schließen.  
  
Dean musste ein paar Mal an Cas Arm ziehen, bevor dieser ebenfalls aufstand. Allerdings schwankte er so sehr, dass Dean ihn halb tragen, halb schleifen musste.  
  
„Du wirst mir nicht ins Auto kotzen, ist das klar?“  
  
„Nein“, antwortete Cas, „ist ein tolles Auto. Nicht kotzen.“  
  
„Braver Junge“, witzelte Dean und verfrachtete Cas auf den Beifahresitz, nachdem er seine Schlüssel hervorgekramt hatte.   
Cas war eingeschlafen, noch bevor sie den Parkplatz verlassen hatten.  
  



	4. good morning, sunshine

Castiel hatte keine Ahnung, wodurch er wach wurde. Er hörte Geräusche von irgendwo aus der Wohnung, die sehr nach Pfannen und Töpfen auf dem Herd klangen. Noch im Halbschlaf runzelte er die Stirn. Seit wann war Michael so früh wach, um Frühstück zu machen? Wenn einer von ihnen beiden am Morgen die Energie dazu aufbrachte, dann wohl er selbst. Normalerweise zogen sie sich aber nur an und gingen in das Café um die Ecke.   
  
Die Neugierde gewann.   
Obwohl er immer noch müde war, wollte er keinesfalls verpassen, Michael zum Frühstück in der Küche rumhantieren zu sehen. Nur einmal.   
Als er sich aufsetzte, fühlte er sich, als würde ein Güterzug gegen seinen Kopf rasen.  
  
„Oh, verdammt.“  
  
Seine Füße berührten den kalten Boden und ließen ihn sofort wieder zurückzucken. Zum Leidwesen seines Kopfes, der nur noch mehr zu pochen anfing. Wieso hatte Michael den Teppich verlegt?  
  
Den Kopf in den Händen vergraben, versuchte er ein wenig Druck abzulassen und öffnete langsam und vorsichtig die Augen. Das Licht reizte seine Augen und ließen seine Kopfschmerzen sofort wieder stärker werden. Was zur Hölle hatten sie letzte Nacht denn getrunken?!  
  
Und, viel wichtiger: Wo zum Henker war er??  
  
Mit halbgeöffneten Augen sah Castiel sich in dem Schlafzimmer um.  
  
Das war definitiv nicht Michaels Zimmer.  
  
Und seins auch nicht.  
  
Aber immerhin stand da ein Glas Wasser auf dem Nachttisch, direkt daneben Schmerztabletten. Obwohl er nicht wusste, von wem sie waren, war er mehr als dankbar dafür und schluckte beides.   
Immerhin schien das Zeug vom vorherigen Abend das gute Zeug gewesen zu sein. Von dem Billigen würde es Castiel noch um einiges schlechter gehen.   
Nach ein paar Zügen war das Glas leer und Castiel schloss die Augen, versuchte, sich an das konstante Pochen hinter seinen Schläfen zu gewöhnen.  
Nach ein paar Minuten stellte er das Glas wieder zurück und putzte sich die Nase, um ein wenig Druck loszuwerden. Es fühlte sich herrlich an.   
  
Er saß immer noch in einem fremden Bett, also sah er sich nochmal genauer um, in der Hoffnung, ein paar Hinweise zu bekommen.   
Ein Bild, das zwei Teenager abbildete, sprang ihm ins Auge. Der eine war ungefähr achtzehn, vielleicht neunzehn, der andere um einiges jünger. Sie lachten und ihre Gesichter waren beleuchtet durch die explodierenden Feuerwerke. Castiel verengte die Augen, um sich besser auf den Älteren zu konzentrieren -auch wenn es schmerzvoll war. Er kam ihm so bekannt vor....  
  
Die Ereignisse der letzten Nacht kamen erbarmungslos und ohne Vorwarnung zurück, dass Castiel vor Schmerz aufstöhnte, sich zurück aufs Bett fallen ließ und das Gesicht im Kissen verbarg. Das konnte nicht wahr sein.  
Bitte, bitte lass jemanden reinkommen und ihm sagen, dass das alles nur ein blöder Albtraum war. Und sobald er die Augen öffnete, wäre er in Michaels Schlafzimmer. Oder besser noch: in seinem eigenen.   
  
Aber es tauchte keine helfende Elfe auf, die ihm diesen Wunsch erfüllte, egal wie sehr er dafür betete. Er lag immer noch in dem Bett des Fremden. In Deans Bett.   
  
Scheiße.  
  
Castiels Kopf schoss wieder nach oben -was er sofort bereute- und er hatte recht. Seine Klamotten, abgesehen von seiner Boxershort, war er losgeworden. Oh nein. Hatten er und Dean... letzte Nacht? Hatten sie?  
  
„Fuck, bitte nicht.“, stöhnte Castiel und rieb sich mit einer Hand über das Gesicht.  
  
Nicht, dass irgendetwas falsch daran war, wenn sie... was auch immer sie vielleicht getan hatten. Er war nicht mehr vergeben, alles war in Ordnung.  
  
Bis auf die Tatsache, dass Castiel nicht der Typ für einen One Night Stand war. Er wusste nicht mal, wie er sich jetzt verhalten sollte. War er im Begriff, seinen ersten Weg der Schande zu gehen?   
  
Ein sanftes Klopfen an der Tür ließ ihn viel zu schnell aufsitzen. Den Kopf wieder in den Handflächen verkrochen, presste er ein fragendes „Ja?“ über die Lippen und versuchte, sich nicht zu übergeben. Erfolgreich, nebenbei bemerkt.  
  
„Guten Morgen, Sonnenschein. Schön zu sehen, dass du noch lebst.“  
  
„Was soll daran gut sein?“, antwortete er so deutlich er konnte. Dean schien gute Laune zu haben und vorallem Kater frei.   
  
„Naja, zum Einen muss ich der Polizei nicht erklären, wie eine Leiche in mein Bett kommt.“  
  
„Schön für dich.“  
  
  
Es herrschte ein kurzer Moment Stille zwischen den beiden. Als Dean wieder sprach, klang er ernster: „Frühstück ist gleich fertig. Ich hab dir ein paar frische Klamotten auf den Stuhl da gelegt. Die Küche ist einfach den Gang entlang.“  
  
Die Tür fiel wieder ins Schloss, bevor Castiel auch nur antworten konnte und im Stillen dankte er Dean dafür, dass er die Situation nicht noch peinlicher gemacht hatte, als sie eh schon war.  Es dauerte noch ein paar Minuten, bis er sich aufraffen konnte und sich das Shirt und die Jogginghose von Dean überzog.   
  
Die Küche war recht klein, aber sauber und gut organisiert. Es gab sogar ein kleines Fenster, vor dem ein paar Kräuter wuchsen. Eine kleine Bar trennte die Küche vom Wohnzimmer und war für zwei gedeckt.  
  
„Perfektes Timing, setz dich.“  
  
Castiel folgte Deans Anweisung, genau als dieser im einen vollen Teller vor die Nase schob. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er das runterkriegen sollte, bei dem ganzen Radau, den sein Magen veranstaltete.  
  
„Bevor du zu viel darüber nachdenkst: Iss einfach.“, sagte Dean, ganz als könnte er seine Gedanken lesen. Oder vielleicht sprach er auch aus Erfahrung. „Kaffee? Tee?“  
  
„Kaffee, bitte. Schwarz.“  
  
Ohne drüber nachzudenken, packte er ein bisschen was auf seine Gabel. Das Rührei war himmlisch, ein Stöhnen konnte er sich bei dem Geschmack nicht verkneifen.   
  
Ein leises Kichern und das Geräusch einer Kaffeetasse, die vor ihm abgestellt wurde, brachte ihn zurück auf den Boden der Tatsachen. Seine Augen schnappten wieder auf, ohne dass er bemerkt hatte, sie zu schließen.   
  
„Schmeckts?“  
  
Mit einem Nicken griff Castiel nach dem Kaffee, keinen Gedanken daran verschwendend, dass er sich beim ersten Schluck die Zunge verbrannte. Er war nur froh, dass langsam wieder Leben in seinen Körper zurück kam.   
  
Als Dean sich endlich hingesetzt hatte, aßen sie schweigend. Kaum war Castiels Tasse leer, stand Dean auf, um ihnen frischen einzufüllen.   
  
„Also....“, fing Dean an, nachdem er sich kurz geräuspert hatte, was Castiel dazu brachte, etwas zusammenzusinken „an was erinnerst du dich von letzter Nacht?“   
  
„Ähm, naja,“ er legte seine Gabel zur Seite und tauschte sie gegen seine Kaffeetasse aus, hielt den Blick auf die braune Flüssigkeit geheftet „Ich weiß, dass wir in eine Bar gegangen sind und... ich erinnere mich an den Grund. Es wird verschwommen im Laufe des Abends. Keine Ahnung, wie wir hier her gekommen sind.“  
  
„Entschuldige, nochmal.“  
  
Deans Stimme hatte einen bedauernden Ton angenommen, was Castiel dazu brachte, ihn an diesem Morgen das erste Mal richtig anzusehen. Bei seinem fragenden Blick, redete er weiter.  
„Für, du weißt schon... was passiert ist, mit...“  
  
„Nicht deine Schuld“, unterbrach Castiel ihn, bevor er auch nur den Namen seines Exfreundes aussprechen konnte. Den wollte er jetzt wirklich nicht hören.   
  
Für ein paar Herzschläge blieb es still. Cas stellte den Kaffee wieder zurück und aß sein Frühstück weiter, bevor er es nicht mehr aushielt. Er musste es wissen.  
  
„Letzte Nacht... Haben... ich meine, haben wir... ist irgendwas...“  
  
Als er bemerkte, er schaffte es nicht, den Satz zuende zu bringen, brach er ab und starrte auf seinen Teller, pickte in dem übrig gebliebenem Rührei rum.  
  
„Du meinst, du erinnerst dich nicht?“ Sofort schoss sein Kopf wieder nach oben „Was ein Jammer. Du hast gesagt, es war der beste Sex, den du je hattest.“  
  
Castiel konnte spüren, wie das Blut aus seinem Gesicht wich, ein kalter Schauer jagte über seinen Rücken. Wo war das Badezimmer? Jetzt musste er sich wirklich übergeben.   
  
Eine Sekunde später schon brach Dean in Lachen aus „Jesus, Cas! Schau nicht so geschockt, ja? Es ist nichts passiert.“ Mit einem Grinsen und Augenzwinkern fügte er hinzu: „Ich mag es, wenn meine Partner wirklich beteiligt sind.“  
  
Castiel beschloss, den letzten Kommentar zu ignorieren und senkte den Kopf auf seinen Arm. „Gott sei Dank!“ Und kaum war sein Gehirn hinterher gekommen, um ihm vor Augen zu führen, wie das klingen musste, sah er wieder zu Dean, der ihn immer noch mit einem amüsierten Grinsen ansah. Trotzdem kam es Cas vor, als müsste er das weiter klarstellen: „Ich meine nicht wegen dir. Ich bin für gewöhnlich nicht... und es wäre seltsam gewesen für mich und...“  
  
„Schon ok.“  
  
„Ich bin dir dankbar, für das was du getan hast. Das wäre nur ein Schritt zu weit gewesen...“  
  
„Cas, beruhig dich, ernsthaft.“  
  
Dean stand auf, um ihrer beider Teller zu verräumen. Das gab Castiel einen Moment um zu realisieren, dass Dean ihn immer wieder Cas nannte. Wenn er sich recht erinnerte, ging das seit gestern Abend. Es war natürlich nicht das erste Mal, Freunde und Familie hatten ihm schon öfters Spitznamen gegeben, aber für gewöhnlich lehnte er sie ab. Aber aus irgendeinem Grund, den er nicht kannte, störte es ihn bei Dean nicht.  
  
Oder vielleicht war es auch nur, weil das momentan das geringste seiner Probleme war.  
  
„Für den Fall, dass du dich wunderst.“ Dean brachte für sie beide ein Glas Wasser mit „Ich hab dich in meinem Bett schlafen lassen, weil die Couch für den Arsch ist. Ich hab dir mit den Schuhen und dem Gürtel geholfen, den Rest hast du alleine geschafft.“  
  
Castiel nickte und trank einen Schluck. Seine Kopfschmerzen waren zum Glück so gut wie verschwunden. Er konnte Dean gar nicht genug dafür danken, dass er ihn von dem guten Zeug betrunken gemacht hatte. Abgesehen davon, wollte er wirklich noch nicht über den letzten Abend vor seinem Absturz nachdenken.  
  
Dean schien seine Gedanken zu erraten und für eine Weile redeten sie über unwichtige Dinge, die Cas aber genug beschäftigten, um an nichts anderes zu denken. Zum Glück.   
Mit der Zeit fing er sogar an, mit Dean über dumme Kleinigkeiten zu lachen. Beide verwickelten sich in eine hitzige Diskussion über Sport. Cas war kein Sportsfan, aber ohne Frage war Hockey viel interessanter als Football.  
  
„Aber, Cas, du kannst den Super Bowl nicht toppen. Es.. es ist der Super Bowl!“  
  
„Oh, also habt ihr ein großes Event und das macht den ganzen Sport den besten?“  
  
„Ein großes...? Ein großes Event? Cas, komm schon. Es ist der Super Bowl.“  
  
„Ja, das sagtest du bereits. Aber alles in allem ist Hockey viel interessanter.“  
  
„Wie?!“  
  
„Weil es nicht alle fünf Sekunden für Werbung unterbrochen wird.“  
  
„Ja, richtig, es wird nur unterbrochen, weil sie sich prügeln.“  
„Und da ist echte Action dahinter.“  
  
„Oh, komm schon!“  
  
So ging das weiter, bis die Wohnungstür aufgeschlossen wurde und ein junger Mann eintrat. Bevor er die Tür überhaupt geschlossen hatte, fing Dean an zu reden.  
  
„Hey, Sam. Football oder Hockey?“  
  
„Kommt drauf an. Worum – oh.“ Sam unterbrach sich selbst, als er Cas bemerkte. „Hey.“  
  
„Hallo.“, antwortete Cas, ohne zu wissen, wie genau er reagieren sollte. Er betete einfach nur, dass dieser Sam Deans Mitbewohner war und er kein déjà vu von letzter Nacht erleben würde.  
  
Nicht, dass das hier eine vergleichbare Situation war, aber dennoch.  
  
Dean schien die leichte Anspannung zwischen den beiden nicht zu bemerken. „Bester Sport.“  
  
„Baseball.“  
  
„Oh, Sammy, komm schon! Hab ich dir nichts beigebracht?“  
  
Mit einem Lachen setzte der junge Mann seine Tasche ab und legte die Schlüssel beiseite, dann ging er zu Cas und streckte ihm die Hand entgegen: „Hey, ich bin Sam Winchester. Deans Bruder.“  
  
„Castiel Novak, freut mich dich kennenzulernen.“  
  
„Siehst du, immerhin hast du mir Manieren beigebracht.“, antwortete Sam seinem Bruder „Oh, nein, warte. Die hab ich mir selbst beigebracht.“  
  
„Bitch.“  
  
„Jerk.“  
  
Da war keine Bosheit zwischen den beiden, es schien wirklich nur eine Stichelei zwischen Brüdern zu sein, und Sam ließ die beiden danach auch schnell wieder alleine.  
  
Dean und Cas konnten sich auf keine Sportart einigen, aber immerhin lenkte es Cas ab. Und sogar mehr, es fühlte sich an, als wäre Dean ein Freund für ihn geworden, was offensichtlich etwas Gutes war, immerhin würde das hier bald seine Heimat sein. Ein Thema, das bis zum späten Nachmittag erfolgreich gemieden wurde, als Dean Cas zum Bahnhof fuhr, nachdem er sich geweigert hatte, ihn in ein Taxi steigen zu lassen.  
  
„Du hast also nach einer Versetzung in die Lokalbranche deiner Bank gefragt, ohne vorher mit ihm zu reden?“  
  
Cas lehnte den Kopf gegen die kühle Scheibe. „Es kam mir zu der Zeit wie eine nette Überraschung vor.“  
  
„Cas, Blumen und Schokolade sind eine nette Überraschung. In eine andere Stadt zu ziehen, nach nur einem halben Jahr...“  
  
„Ok, sag's nicht, bitte?“, Cas schloss die Augen. Er wusste ja mittlerweile selbst, wie bescheuert die Idee war. „Ich weiß ja. Ändert aber auch nichts daran, dass ich in ein paar Wochen hier her ziehen muss.“  
  
„Naja, eine gute Sache hat das Ganze ja.“, antwortete Dean und hielt Cas Blick für einen Moment lang fest „Du hast schon einen Freund hier, richtig?“  
  
So sehr die Ereignisse der letzten Nacht auch schmerzten, Cas war trotzdem in der Lage zu lächeln bei dem Gedanken.  
Und als er in den Zug stieg, Dean ein letztes Mal zuwinkte, hatte er das Gefühl, dass vielleicht -nur vielleicht- der Beginn von etwas Guten dabei rauskommen würde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, und damit wären wir auch schon am Ende angekommen :)  
> Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen.   
> Wann es mit Teil 2 weiter geht, kann ich euch noch nicht sagen, leider.. Aber ich halte euch auf dem Laufenden!
> 
> Bis dahin,  
> Kensi


End file.
